The game of cat's cradle is well known to many children across the globe. In that game, a loop of string is seated around a person's hand and the person manipulates the string with their fingers in order to position the string in a first configuration. A second person then takes a turn by grasping the string at strategic locations and transferring the loop to that person's hands in order to place the string in a new configuration. The loop of string is transferred back and forth through successive configurations, and that is how the game is played. Persons familiar with the cat's cradle game know that the shapes go through a progression starting with the cat's cradle and continuing to the manger, candles, cat's eye, diamonds, etc. Referring to FIGS. 10A–10E, the sequence of operations is illustrated in which a person positions the string about their hands (FIG. 10A), loops the string about each palm (FIG. 10B), moves the inner loop across each middle finger (FIGS. 10C and 10D) in order to form the cat's cradle. In FIG. 10E, a first step in transferring that shape to a second player is illustrated. The second player goes through a series of maneuvers while the first player maintains the string in a taut condition until the second user is ready to transfer the string to his or her hands.
An improvement in the art of such amusement and educational devices would be a self-play cat's cradle toy that permits a single user to manipulate a loop of string through a series of desired configurations. The present invention satisfies this and other needs.